Where The Heart Is
by Sorrel2009
Summary: The continuing story of Robin and Maria's relationship starting where the film left off.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any of the characters from the book The Little White Horse by Elizabeth Goudge or the film The Secret of Moonacre. _

This story starts at the end of the film, carrying on the stories of the inhabitants of Moonacre. Although, mainly based on the romance of Robin and Maria, the other characters do make appearances along side some new ones.

I have used details from both the book and film but have mainly kept to the character descriptions from the film i.e. Robin and Loveday are still brother and sister not mother and son like in the book, and they are both De Noirs. The only other major change I have made is to the ages of Robin and Maria: Robin is 18 and Maria is 16, I felt that in the book the ages were too young, and in the film the age difference was too apparent.

I am not sure how long the story will be as this is my first time writing a fan fiction piece but I hope it will be a few chapters.

Let me know what you think, Cheers Sorrel x.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The end is sometimes only the beginning …**

Moonacre Valley was saved by the last Moon Princess, the pearl necklace was returned to the sea, and the valley was restored to its former glory. (And so this story begins) The inhabitants of Moonacre settled back into the idyllic idiom that was once only a distant memory of their great grandparent's days; contentment and joy enveloped everyone within the valley.

The happiness that was exuberated by those from Moonacre Manor was such that had not been seen in a hundred years, and a consequence of such abandonment meant that behaviour that would normally be frowned upon went unchecked.

Maria Merryweather had fully grown into her role of Moon Princess as she sets about bringing the peace and joy deserved by all the people of the valley but the enchantment of the pearls had left a mark on Maria, unseen by everyone even those closest to her. She had grown taller and more wild since her encounter with the magic of the valley, and most days if she isn't helping out the inhabitants of the valley, you can find her wandering through the Dark Wood or the shoreline, with Robin De Noir her now constant companion and friend. Today she sits upon the cliff tops with the wind catching her loose hair, causing flashes of fiery red to catch the eye of Robin; who sits silently beside her. They both sense a change in the air and whether that is to do with their growing feelings for each other or something altogether more alarming neither knows. Their only acknowledgement of this change is to sit where it all started; silently hoping for their own dreams to bear the fruitfulness that the whole valley is enjoying.

"When does Miss Heliotrope's friend arrive at the Manor?" Robin breaks the silence. Confused green eyes look over at him, muddled for a moment and lost in their own thoughts; clearing and suddenly bright and beautiful, followed by a dazzling smile that makes the edges of Robin's heart contract.

"Sorry, Robin" she pauses as she collects her thoughts. "She arrives on the morrow, Miss Longlace of the Knightsbridge Academy," she looks worried for a moment. It passes before Robin can question it, and she continues. "Miss Heliotrope and Miss Longlace have been firm friends since they were girls at school. She use to visit us often while we were living in London. I know Miss Heliotrope has missed their weekly Tête à Têtes."

"What's the Knightsbridge Academy?" Robin asks.

"A ladies finishing school for the elite and wealthy, before Moonacre I had always had designs to attend the school before being introduced to society, but now …" She falters and the worried look on her face returns. Silence envelopes them both but before it settles too firmly Robin interjects, "Let's go up to Paradise Hill and watch the sun set over the valley."

Robin gets up and makes to leave, but Maria remains seated. "Maria?" Robins questions and then continues "come on Maria we will have to hurry if we are to make it to Paradise Hill in time for the sunset." He holds out his hand to her, Maria glances up and looks at the hand that is now out stretched to hers: a hand that she once fought with and which still bears the mark of less happier times. She takes his hand, and smiles at all the possibilities that come with it. Robin smiles back at Maria rejoicing in their renewed contact together; hoping and wishing that this moment would last forever.

* * *

As Maria and Robin watch the sunset together Marmaduke Scarlet is in the kitchens of Moonacre Manor preparing for the impending visitor.

"What do you make of these Zachariah?" He waves a number of sheets of paper in front of the cat, who looks up nonchalantly from his position in front of the baking oven. "Received today from Miss Heliotrope's guest in preparation for her upcoming visit, Oh my …" He begins to read off the list to the cat who responds by yawning and closing his eyes.

"A list of refreshments and refinements suitable for Miss Longlace victuals … Breakfast to be served precisely at 7 o'clock sharp, and will consist of 1 cup of boiling (not hot, not tepid but boiling) water and a slice of lemon, this will be followed by 3 prunes and 1 round of buttered toast; no conserves will be required. Mid morning one expects a pot of tea served with a slice of fruit cake, and 4 segments of orange. Lunch will be served at 1 o'clock and should consist of a light soup (ideally vegetable or a chicken broth) … Oh my …" Marmaduke read on as the list became more and more insipid. He turns to the cat, "Well Zachariah it seems that the _intolerant_Miss Longlace is in need of the Moonacre constitution; it is up to us to enlighten the lady to such culinary delights, such as she has only ever dreamed about."

Marmaduke Scarlet begins busying himself with the food preparation for tomorrow. Like an artist at work Marmaduke begins to slice and dice carrots, potatoes and leeks before moving onto the finer work of pastry making. Zachariah looks on with the insouciance only a cat can deliver, and makes his way to the stool besides the working Marmaduke. He jumps up and settles himself down waiting for the chance to sample some of the cook's wares.

As Marmaduke Scarlet settles to pastry making, Miss Heliotrope settles to the matters of digestion after an exceedingly agreeable supper of potted salmon and plum pudding. She had concerns that her indigestion would reacquaint itself tonight due to her heighten excitement over tomorrow's arrival but was pleasantly surprised that all seemed calm and quiet. She picks up her French needlepoint and begins working on the arrangement of roses, which she hopes to make into a pillow slip for Maria. Thinking of Maria makes her realize with a start that she hadn't seen her all day, and she begins to wonder whether she ought to be worried about her. Before she can get the thought to anything more than a starting realization there is a knock upon her chamber door, and Maria enters fresh faced and wind-swept.

"Good evening Miss Heliotrope, I hope you have had a pleasant evening?"

"My dear Maria, it has been fought with preparations for the arrival of my dear friend, Miss Longlace. She should arrive at the Manor tomorrow just in time for lunch; I do hope Marmaduke Scarlet received her correspondence regarding her dietary requirements, she is so very particular about her food and has an even weaker digestion than myself." Miss Heliotrope looks over to her empty supper plates, spies a crumb of plum pudding and sweeps it up before Maria is seated beside her.

"It has been 4 months since I last saw Fanny, and I do so miss our little chats and comradeship. I adore finding out about all the latest news from the Academy and London society." Miss Heliotrope looks wistful, and continues "but my dear, where have you been all evening I missed you at supper?"

Maria looks uncomfortable for the briefest of moments but composes herself before Miss Heliotrope notices, "I went for a stroll with Robin across Paradise Hill, we watched the sun setting over the valley. Oh, Miss Heliotrope," she exclaims "It was one of the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. The rays of the sun look like they were kissing the edges of the valley goodnight with a fiery embrace … it was magical." At this point it is Maria's turn to look wistful, and for Miss Heliotrope to look thoughtful and somewhat apprehensive.

"You are spending rather a large amount of time with that boy, it is a wonder that his father doesn't have things for him to do on their estate seeing as the Coeur De Noir is rebuilding the castle and keep." Miss Heliotrope looks over to Maria who is faining an interest in the edge of her sleeve, and begins to wonder to herself if Maria is indeed spending far too much time alone with Robin that ought to be considered proper for a lady of Maria's standing. Miss Heliotrope looks over Maria's countenance with a growing expression of alarm: Maria's hair is cascading down her back in rivulets of burnish gold with what looks like vegetation stuck in between some of the curls, and she is wearing one of the old Moon Princess dresses, which in Miss Heliotrope's opinion would not look out of place in a museum. Miss Heliotrope finishes her appraisal of Maria by looking in abject horror at Maria's lack of foot wear; it seems that she has been taking dressing advice from Loveday, who thankful has resumed a more fitting appearance now she is married to Sir Benjamin and is known as Lady Loveday Minette. Miss Heliotrope's mind is reeling; she really must do something about Maria, if she is ever to perpetrate a successful match for the child then she must do something soon.

"Goodnight, Miss Heliotrope" Maria interrupts Miss Heliotrope's thoughts. "Goodnight child, sleep well, I will see you at breakfast," responses the Governess thoughtfully; yes she thinks something needs to be done.

* * *

Maria enters her tower room and finds none of the solace or comfort that she is use to. Her thoughts and emotions are confused and in turmoil, as she replays the events of the evening in her mind. She remembers sitting at the edge of cliff feeling the warmth of the summer sun ebbing as the coastal breeze made its presence known. Her thoughts had been confused and cloudy all day, just as the summer was drawing to an end so to it seemed was the peace she had known since finding the Moon Princess's pearls and restoring the valley. What she was in need of was counsel but she couldn't speak to Miss Heliotrope, instead she needed a mother's wisdom but Loveday was not currently residing in Moonacre Valley as she and Sir Benjamin enjoyed their honeymoon in Europe.

"Oh, what am I to do Wiggins? I have ruined everything," she looked down at the spaniel who was enjoying one of the sugar flowered biscuits too much to take any notice of his mistress. "He will never to speak to me again! I have ruined everything!"

She starts to prepare for bed, cleaning her face and hands, brushing her hair and for the first time noticing the leaves that have become entangled in it. She pulls one of the leaves out and carefully places it on her dresser, she looks down at it and as the memories begin to flow so do the tears …

… They are sitting together at the top of Paradise Hill over looking the whole of Moonacre Valley and are watching as the sun slowly says goodnight to the valley; rosy-fingered the sun seems to caress the trees of the Dark Wood. Robin and Maria sit rigidly next to one another confused by the awkward ambience that seems to have descended over them during the last few days. Robin glances over at Maria and the sight catches his breath, his heart begins to beat faster, louder; he wishes and prays that he could find the right words.

"Maria …" he begins but falters. "Yes?" she questions but stops when she sees the look of pained despair on his face. "We should be getting back before it gets too late," he replies quickly, inwardly kicking himself for being so verbally devoid of emotion.

As they rise to go, Maria slips on a rock and just as if the valley had conspired to bring the two friends closer together, Robin catches her in his arms. Robin rights Maria so she is facing him; he looks into her eyes and can't help himself as he kisses her. She starts to kiss him back and for a moment he can't believe this isn't a dream, and then reality hits them. They pull apart from one another and there is stunned silence about them as they look at each other. Maria turns about and flies down the hill towards Moonacre Manor, while Robin is left aghast atop the hill just as the sun sets in a triumphant blaze of glory.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters from the book The Little White Horse by Elizabeth Goudge or the film The Secret of Moonacre. _

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrivals

With an uneventful night the time passes quickly and quietly into another gloriously tranquil summer's morning; it is as if the valley is completely unaware of the turmoil raging within a number of its resident's hearts and minds.

We find Robin De Noir within his tower chamber currently pacing the floor frantically; he is going over the events of yesterday, and with each new review he is drawn into despair.

"She will never forgive me, I have ruined everything!" He exclaims to himself, and as he glances out of the turret arch he notices the first rays of the sun stretching out over the Dark Wood. The fiery finger tips of the rays bring his memories of yesterday's sunset to the forefront, and he relives the experience again …

…They walked hand in hand through the trees of the Dark Wood, with Robin leading the way; for although Maria has spent many an hour within the forest she still doesn't know them as completely and fully as Robin does. She trusts him inexplicitly to guide her through the trees, in the quickest and safest manner but tonight she is pleased to note that the route he is taking is familiar to her, and it won't be long until they break through the tree line to the little country path that leads to Paradise Hill. She lets go of Robin's hand to brush a few stray leaves off her dress before continuing to follow the path laid out before her.

Robin glances back at Maria and his heart twists a little as he notices her smile of realization that she knows the path she treads. Since the events of the pearl necklace he has found himself drawn to Maria in a way he wouldn't think possible; she has become his closest friend in such a way it would be painful to be without her but lately he has felt a change about them that has made his heart tug and his mind worry. A smile breaks out on his lips as he notices, for the first time, a couple of stray leaves entangled in Maria's hair and the worry his mind was conjuring vanishes in an instance as he looks at her. Since their first meeting she has grown taller and more willowy, and as she grows less interested in her ribbons and the fashions of the times she seems more transformed into a creature of another time; more otherworldly and magical than before, _beautiful_ he thinks.

"Not far now Maria, come on," he says to her, and holds out his hand to guide her once more.

They break from the tree line and begin to climb the hill, slowly, steadily, and enjoying the view that begins to evolve around them. Enclosed green pasture with sheep lazily grazing opens out to a breath taking sight of the whole valley; this view exemplifies the expanse from the shoreline of Moonacre Bay, to the picturesque Manor House through to the Dark Woods, and further still the outline of the De Noir Castle. They stand together for moment awed by the beauty of the places they call home before sitting silently together by the archway atop the hill.

As they sit together the spell of the view fades away and they are left feeling awkward in their silence and closeness. As the sun slowly says its goodnight to the valley Robin breaks the silence, "Maria …"

"Yes?" she questions and he continues hastily, "We should be getting back before it gets too late"

She stands to go and slips, not noticing some of the fallen rocks before her. He catches her in an instance, and the look that passes between them could rival the sun in its heat; they kiss. And as quickly as it started the passion burns away to be left with a tumultuous smelting pot of emotions. Maria picks up her skirts and flees for home, while Robin is left atop the hill frozen and shocked by his actions.

Night has fallen by the time he reaches home but this time has not helped to clear his thoughts or misgivings. His Father, the Coeur De Noir, greets him buoyantly "Robin, my boy, you have missed out on the most exquisite roasted pheasant, and the venison pie that followed was to …" he stops as he notices the troubled face of his son.

"Robin?" he queries.

"Yes Father the pheasant and venison was flavorsome and delectable …" Robin tails off, preoccupied with thoughts of sunsets, magic and Maria.

Sensing things only a Father could De Noir asks, "How was Maria today?"

Startled by hearing her name aloud Robin answers with a slight blush "Fine Father, just fine," and then finishes just a little too quickly "I will see you in the morning Father I must head to bed."

The Coeur De Noir smiles to himself as his son leaves in a hurry, thinking that love was a wondrous thing to behold; if not without its problems and stumbling blocks, and hopes with a Father's love for his son that Robin doesn't befall with the pride of the valley.

* * *

Morning in the De Noir Castle is a thing to behold, since the finding of the pearls De Noir has been busying himself with the restoration of the castle and keep; trying to erase the former years of hate, suspicion, and_bête-noire _felt for the Merryweathers.

He sits upon a great oak chair within the Great Hall, and although there is peace within the valley his countenance is still formidable and immense. He eats his breakfast while looking over the various plans and designs that are strewn about his table, hoping that Robin will join him shortly and help with the unenviable task of deciding upon the designs of the ramparts.

"Good morning Father," Robin enters the hall from a side vestibule that leads to his rooms.

"Good morning, Son, I trust you slept well after yesterdays excursions?" De Noir looks up from his breakfast and plans in time to notice a crimson blush painting the face of his son. _Well,_he thinks there is definitely more than friendship kindling with Maria Merryweather, good luck to them both he finishes inwardly.

"Are you spending more time with Miss Merryweather today or can I count on your rare presence gracing the estate?" De Noir asks his son.

"I am at you service all day, Father," Robins answers his father forlornly.

De Noir takes a closer look at Robin and beckons for the boy to take a seat beside him. "Robin is anything the matter?" Robin replies _no_ but squirms uncomfortably within his chair and begins to take a very unhealthy interest in a bowl of cold porridge set before him. _Oh dear_thinks De Noir there seems to be trouble in paradise already. He begins to question Robin further in the hopes of seeking a resolution to some of the boy's troubles and worries. "Has something happened between yourself and Maria?"

"No" replies Robin a little too quickly. De Noir thinks he will need to probe a little further if he is to get his son to open up and begins to formulate a strategy but Robin replies again, "Yes, I have ruined everything. She will never speak to me again, everything is ruined!"

Surprised by his son's out burst he replies, "I am sure it can't be that bad Robin lets us walk and talk," De Noir raises his great bulk from his seat and makes for the eastern archway that leads to the grounds of the estate.

Workmen and builders for the estate glance up from their work as they notice the Coeur De Noir and his son walking the ruins of the ramparts deep in discussion. From the looks of their faces they are not discussing the current designs for restoration that the current Architect has delivered but something altogether more personal. The men start there work again happy in the realisation that the Coeur De Noir Estate is once again centred around family and comradeship.

Just before 11 o'clock Robin takes his leave of his father and makes his way back to his chamber before heading off to the stables; he no longer has the despairing and pensive look about his face but one of grim determination and nervousness.

* * *

Breakfast within Moonacre Manor is an altogether different affair; Miss Heliotrope sits within the cosy parlour dining upon her favourite breakfast of kedgeree, hot buttered toast and homemade strawberry preserve. Not for the first time that morning she begins to wonder what is taking Maria so long to arrive at breakfast but her thoughts are interrupted by Digweed bringing in the morning post and pouring her another cup of tea.

Maria enters the parlour silently and takes her seat opposite Miss Heliotrope; Digweed serves Maria her usual bowl of porridge before retiring to the kitchen noting to himself that Maria has chosen to dress herself in one of her London frocks instead of the Moon Princess attire.

Not seeming to have noticed Maria's entrance Miss Heliotrope continues with her breakfast as she reads a letter that has arrived for her; the post mark of the correspondence is Rome. "Oh my!" she exclaims to herself and looks up, noticing Maria for the first time. "My dear Maria we have had news from Sir Benjamin and Loveday, or should I say Lady Loveday Minette."

Maria is studying her bowl of porridge so intently that she barely registers the voice of Miss Heliotrope. "Maria, we have received news from Sir Benjamin" her Governess counters excitedly again, "Your Uncle and Aunt have finished their travels of France and Spain, and are just beginning the delights of Italy. They were hoping to be back at Moonacre by the beginning of September but have been given the rare opportunity to travel the Nile so they won't be back with us until early November. Oh, that is a shame I had hoped to introduce them both to Miss Longlace. Oh well, that can't be helped," Miss Heliotrope settles back down to finish devouring her breakfast.

As the kedgeree, toast, and finally the tea disappears from view Miss Heliotrope finally becomes aware that Maria hasn't uttered a single greeting since her arrival in the parlour. She looks up from her, now empty, breakfast things over to Maria who seems to be staring so intently at her porridge as though she hopes to receive some mystical advice from it.

"Maria?" Miss Heliotrope starts, and clears her throat to further emphasize her presence. Maria looks up from her porridge, startled and confused to find herself not alone. "I am glad to see you dressed in more suitable attire today, you know I really think it is time to put away the play dresses and start dressing to better suit your station. As for today's lessons I feel I have been rather remiss over the pass few months, we will spend the morning practicing your French and in the afternoon you will be given time to practice your scales on the piano. Lunchtime will be given over to the arrival of Miss Longlace so it will be an ideal time to write a reply to your Aunt and Uncle, who have expressed a concern that they have not heard from you in a while."

"Yes, Miss Heliotrope," Maria answers despondently

Digweed has re-entered the parlour and begins to clear the breakfast things away. "Come Maria we will retire to our classroom and begin over studies." Miss Heliotrope continues, "Thank you Digweed, and please convey my extreme gratitude to Mr Marmaduke Scarlet for another exquisite breakfast, which has proved an utter sensation on my digestive track."

Miss Heliotrope and Maria leave the parlour as Digweed continues to clear the breakfast things, noticing as he does that Maria has left her porridge untouched. He shakes his head with concern and wonders what could have put the girl off her food. As he heads back to the kitchen he resolves to ask Marmaduke Scarlet if he know what could be the matter with Maria.

* * *

Marmaduke Scarlet is cooking up a storm within the Moonacre Manor kitchen, he has finished working on the pies and pastries and has now started work on finessing the fruit jellies, which come in a variety of shapes and sizes: from delectable flower buds to grandiose castles. He is putting the final detail to a motte-and-bailey castle when Digweed enters the kitchen bringing the empty breakfast dishes.

"I trust that my gastronomic delights enthralled the ladies taste buds until lunch time?" Marmaduke questions Digweed but so sure of the answer he doesn't look up from his work.

Digweed answers hesitantly, "Miss Heliotrope, as always expressed her heartfelt thanks to you and your cooking skills but …" He stops not sure how to articulate the changes he was witness to with regards Maria. Marmaduke looks up, and seeing the hesitancy on Digweed's face questions him further. "Was there something wrong with the little princess, was not her porridge sweet enough for her, did not the hot milk and cinnamon prove a welcomed treat?"

"I can't explain it," Digweed continues "She looks the same as always just a little far away and unhappy, and she didn't touch her food!"

"Most perplexing!" states Marmaduke as he rises from his work and strokes his beard. It is at this point that Zachariah the cat enters the kitchen, and looking over to the worried faces of Marmaduke Scarlet and Digweed he proceeds to the fireplace.

Marmaduke looks over to the cat, and exclaims to Digweed "Ah, see here Digweed it seems that Zachariah has secured the knowledge as to what ails our little princess." They both make their way over to the fireplace where Zachariah has marked the ash with two tiny images.

Digweed peers closely at the images and sees only two misshaped circles, one with a slight indent at the top and the other with what looks like lines protruding from the sides, he takes a step away from the hearth.

"Ah, I see," exclaims Marmaduke "An ailment of the heart, Digweed, a most difficult case to cure but with my skills I can help to ease the predicament." With that he begins to busy himself with brewing a tea, muttering to himself as he goes, "A little pinch of rosehip for love, and honeysuckle for joy..."

"You will excuse me Master Marmaduke but I don't rightly see anything there in the ash, how can you know what ails Miss Merryweather?" Digweed asks. Marmaduke Scarlet looks up and chuckles to himself "Come see Digweed and I will show you what Zachariah has drawn for us."

Digweed comes over to the fireplace and stares down once more at the misshaped circles. "See here, Digweed, this one is a heart" Marmaduke point to the first circle with an indent to the top, and then to the second "And can you not guess what this one is?" Digweed shakes his head and Marmaduke proceeds "Well it is a bird of course, or more precisely a Robin!"

* * *

Miss Heliotrope and Maria are seated within the little classroom off of Sir Benjamin's study and library; the room overlooks the gardens with their quaint shaped hedges and beautiful blooms. The garden view normally brings a penchant of joy to Maria when Miss Heliotrope's lessons became too contrite and tedious. But today she finds no comfort or joy in the late summer blooms and songs of the garden birds, today she feels filled with despair and longing.

Miss Heliotrope reads aloud from her book of French verse: "Aimons toujours! Aimons encore! … Maria, are you listening to me? Heaven help us child, I need you perfectly versed in French literature if you are to be considered a properly educated young lady."

Maria looks up, "I am sorry Miss Heliotrope my mind was elsewhere, would you like me to continue?" She looks down at the book of verse on her lap and starts:

Aimons toujours! Aimons encore!  
Quand l'amour s'en va, l'espoir fuit.  
L'amour, c'est le cri de l'aurore,  
L'amour c'est l'hymne de la nuit.

Ce que le flot dit aux rivages,  
Ce que le vent dit aux vieux monts,  
Ce que l'astre dit aux nuages,  
C'est le mot ineffable: Aimons!

L'amour fait songer, vivre et croire.  
Il a pour réchauffer le coeur,  
Un rayon de plus que la gloire,  
Et ce rayon c'est le bonheur!

Aime! qu'on les loue ou les blâme,  
Toujours les grand coeurs aimeront:  
Joins cette jeunesse de l'âme  
A la jeunesse de ton front!

(poem by Victor Hugo)

Digweed enters the classroom and starts to set out the tea things: a simple blue china set for Miss Heliotrope's Ceylon tea, accompanied by slices of orange cake. And for Maria a delicate rose set filled with Marmaduke's tonic for matters of the heart, alongside some strawberry shortcake.

As Maria finishes her reading Miss Heliotrope, taking note of the tea things, states "I think we will finish there for the moment Maria, Digweed has kindly brought in our mid-morning refreshments." The ladies rise from the desk area and take a seat on the outside veranda, which takes in the full compliment of sights and sounds of the enclosed garden.

Maria having not eaten since yesterday looks down at her plate and is famished to the core, she begins to pour herself a cup of the delicious smelling tea before sampling one of the strawberry shortcakes, which melts delectably within her mouth.

"I must say Maria but the Moonacre air does wonders for my constitution," Miss Heliotrope exclaims as she pops a slice of orange cake into her mouth. Maria stifles a giggle behind her hand and for the first time that day begins to feel the joy of the world that surrounds her.

"I think," Miss Heliotropes continues "that we will finish your lessons for the day. It really is far too nice a day to be stuck in doors reciting French verbs; it is a day for strolling around the gardens and taking in this rather wonderful Moonacre air."

"Excuse me, Miss Heliotrope," Digweed has entered the courtyard garden again, "There is a young gentleman here to see Miss Maria Merryweather, may I show him in?"

"A young gentleman?" questions Miss Heliotrope. She pauses for a moment and then continues, "Yes Digweed show the young man in."

Maria sits up in confusion, a young man visiting her she thinks to herself, baffled she continues the thought _I don't know any young men that would call upon me so properly_? Upon this thought a handsome young man enters the courtyard; he is dressed in a smart frock coat, twinned with a luxurious silk waist coat and cravat. On closer inspection he is seen carrying with him a box wrapped with a yellow silk ribbon and a small posy of wild flowers.

"May I introduce Mister Robin De Noir," Digweed continues before the ladies can utter the shock which is so apparent on their faces.

Miss Heliotrope recovering first, and not to counter the rules of etiquette responds by offering Robin a seat, which he politely declines and begins: "Miss Heliotrope I hope you don't mind the intrusion but I was in the neighbourhood and felt it was my duty to enquire over the welfare of yourself and Miss Merryweather. Also, in the absence of Sir Benjamin my Father the Coeur De Noir wishes to convey that if any assistance is required around the Moonacre Estate you have but to ask. I bring from him to Miss Heliotrope a box of the finest Turkish Delight. And for Miss Merryweather I bring a posy of wildflowers and ask if she would do me the honour of taking a stroll around the Moonacre gardens?" At the end of his speech he bows, if some what awkwardly and waits for a response from Miss Heliotrope.

"Well, Master De Noir that is most gracious of your father, please return my heartfelt gratitude, we will indeed call upon him if assistance is required." Miss Heliotrope pauses and looks over at Maria who is gazing fondly from the posy of flowers to Robin. Miss Heliotrope continues to look at Maria, who is now bright-eyed once again and there is a fresh flush to her cheeks. With a startled realisation and a slight foolishness for not seeing it sooner Miss Heliotrope muses that possible suitors can be found on ones doorstep if you look hard enough.

She turns to Maria and says, "Maria I feel it is an excellent opportunity that Mister De Noir graces us with his presence at this an opportune moment. I am feeling weary after this morning's exertions and I know you wanted a turn about the garden." And turning to Robin she continues, "Mister De Noir if you would be so kind as to escort Miss Merryweather around the gardens, I would be in your debt."

Maria looks up at Robin and the fire she felt yesterday evening is re-ignited as they gaze into each others eyes. She holds out her hand and he takes it with firm assurance, Maria looks over to Miss Heliotrope and says, "Miss Heliotrope, do you not require help in preparing for Miss Longlace?"

"Nonsense child, all is prepared and with yourself kept busy for the rest of the morning I will be able to fortify myself before her arrival. Off you go and enjoy the gardens."

Robin and Maria turn to leave, Miss Heliotrope smiles to herself and turns her attention back to the glorious orange cake, which remains half eaten upon her tea plate.

* * *

Zachariah the cat looks out of the window and surveys the land about him, if cats could smile he would be grinning from ear to ear but we will have to settle on seeing him proudly swishing his long tail backwards and forwards.

From the window he watches a young couple stroll about the gardens, arm in arm enjoying the company of each other more than the splendour of the grounds. They stop before a small pavilion and the young man produces a small box from his pocket, he opens the box and holds something bright and gold out to the young lady. It is a gold heart upon a chain, and it is the first outwardly symbol of his love for the girl.

Zachariah makes to move down from his windowsill view to convey this news to his friend Marmaduke Scarlet but something in the distance catches his eye.

Black and grey, like the beginnings of a summer storm but it is moving too quickly and linear to be the weather. It is a coach.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters from the book The Little White Horse by Elizabeth Goudge or the film The Secret of Moonacre. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The coming storm …**

A woman sits within a coach, as tight lipped as the window beside her that ensure no air enters the little compartment. Outside the coach the world is gloriously in bloom with the late summer sun exercising all its blistering strength about the world.

The woman is dressed in a drab grey dress with a string of pearls so tightly wound about her neck that they would choke the life from anyone else. The woman is silent and fidgety, she purses her lips into a sneer as she catches a glimpse of the outside world; and says "I don't know how people do it; live in the countryside. So much open space and colour, it's shocking to the senses. Give me the heights of London any day, the glorious towers and views over the Thames." She smiles as she thinks of the city she has left behind.

"Eughh," she says suddenly and grips her stomach, "Rupert I don't know what possessed me to lodge at the New Moon Inn in Exeter, I should have known better. An inn that is trying for 15th Century chic, and serving up roast suckling pig is not a place for a lady; I only have myself to blame." The woman shakes her head, and rubs her stomach again.

A movement from her lap reveals Rupert in all his _Puggish_ glory: round beyond compare, with the snubbed nose so famed in the bred. She looks down at her lap, and says "I should have known that you would have been no good to me after they offered you pig trotters in gravy." She looks disgusted for a moment and then smiles, "but Mummy couldn't be angry with you for long, now could I?" She strokes the dog's head with loving reverence.

Rupert responses with what can only be described as a sigh of contentment, as he makes himself comfortable in his mistress' lap, before settling in for his afternoon nap and dreams of trotters in gravy.

As Rupert settles, the woman reaches beside her to a large, heavily embroider carpet bag and draws out her entertainment for the afternoon. "Ah," she exclaims "There is nothing like French needle point to help steady the nerves and ease the digestion."

She begins her work on a large imposing structure of St Paul's Cathedral; the normally ethereal building looks dreary and sinister in the lady's hand. Just as she is about to tackle the ornate cross at the top of the giant dome a rut in the lane causes the carriage to jostle and we hear the lady exclaim, "Ouch."

She looks down at her work and notices a bright splash of crimson coating the otherwise lacklustre cathedral. She places her bloody finger in her mouth, before gently wrapping her handkerchief about the wound. "Ruined!" she mutters to herself and reaching for an ivory handled cane she pounds upon the top of the carriage, "Coach Man, coach man! You need to be more careful where you are going my needle work is in ruins!"

A voice from outside responses, "Sorry, Ma'm."

The lady continues, "How much further to this valley? My nerves cannot take much more of this odious journey!" The disembodied voice answers again, "Not much further we are just coming upon the Moonacre Valley Gatehouse, another 20 minutes and we shall have you at your destination."

Grumpily and dissatisfied with the answer, the lady settles back against her seat and exuberates a malignant aura that seeps from the carriage and begins to cloud the world around her.

The carriage driver, a bright and burly Devonshire man, hums to himself atop the carriage and thinks of the glories of nature. He looks about and sees the bright and green world at its fullest; rambling roses and fragrant honeysuckle entangles the hedgerows. Chaffinches, blackbirds, and robins are in full song; all is right with the world, he thinks to himself. He doesn't notice the thunderous black clouds emanating from the carriage as he enters Moonacre Valley; all he is witness to is the bright love that exuberates from every living thing. "Ah the glory of God and love," he says aloud to himself, "To live here would be a blessing indeed."

* * *

While a storm is brewing at the entrance to the valley, something altogether more powerful is growing within the Moonacre Manor Gardens.

Maria Merryweather walks arm and arm with Robin De Noir admiring the blooms within the rose garden. She stops to look upon one of the flowers, aptly named _Lovers Passion_, and touching the delicate petals she breaths in the heady fragrance.

"Maria?" Robin starts, "I need to discuss some matters of great importance with you."

Maria stifles a giggle, "Oh, Robin, when have you spoken so formally to me; we are meant to be friends?" She becomes serious for a moment and asks tentatively, "we are still friends, aren't we Robin?"

Robin turns to face Maria, smiles and answers, "Of course, Maria, we will always be friends." He takes her hand and guides her to a bench, surrounded by delicate pink and cream blooms, and takes a seat beside her.

"Maria, I am not sure how to say this," he pauses and taking a deep breath continues, "and I am not sure you will even listen to me after yesterday evening but I have to try … try and do this properly."

"I am not sure what you are talking about Robin but you are worrying me, I know last night was …" Maria trails off, looking down at the hem of her dress she feels fear and embarrassment growing within her. Robin places one of her hands in his and gently lifts her face to his. "Maria I don't want to worry or embarrass you further, I want to do this right. I have spoken to my Father and he has explained the correct way to address a lady." Robin straightens himself up, staring straight ahead and starts "I have behaved appalling with you Maria and I beg your humble forgiveness. I had no right what so ever to force my advances upon you yesterday evening. I have no excuse for my behaviour, save for the fact," he pauses, nerves getting the better of him for the moment. He manages to look at Maria and something about her countenance gives him the confidence to carry on. "I love you Maria Merryweather, and I …"

"Oh, Robin," Maria interrupts, looking up into Robin's eyes with delirious wonderment.

"Please, Maria, I have something more to say," he begs and then continues. "Last night when I thought I had destroyed any chance with you because of my rash actions I was beside myself I didn't know what I would have done if you hadn't agreed to speak to me today. I spoke to my Father and he told me that love makes you do things that you wouldn't normally do but it is still no excuse not to act like a gentleman. He told me that if I wanted to show you how I truly felt then I should come and speak to you and offer you my heart."

Before Robin can continue Maria interrupts again, "Robin, I was so afraid that after last night you would never speak to me again. You talk of your actions but mine were hardly befitting of a lady. The courage you have shown today has put me to shame."

"Maria, how can you say that?"

"Robin I kissed you back that was hardly lady like manners." She stands; keeping her back to Robin she looks about the garden. "Being with you and in this valley has made me forget who I am supposed to be … I have forgotten that I am meant to be a lady, and that I could one day be Lady Merryweather. I need to grow up and move on from the pearl necklace; I reconciled the valley from pride but I find myself dangerously close to re-enacting the same pride under the guise of the Moon Princess."

"I don't understand Maria?" Robin reaches out for her and taking her hand gently pulls her back to the seat.

"Robin, I am guilty of the pride of grandeur. I undertook the duties of the last Moon Princess, I restored the pearls and returned Paradise Hill to God but I still carried on. I walk about the valley dressed in the Moon Princess's clothes helping the people of the valley …"

Robin interrupts, "But Maria what is wrong with helping people, you are doing something good … you bring joy into their lives."

"And I do it as the Moon Princess not Maria Merryweather. I have lost myself to a title, and with everything that has gone before I should have known better!" She is angry with herself; it shows in the force of her words and the tears forming at her eyes. Robin noting the tears; brushes them aside with his finger and says gently "Maria, I love you like the Moon loves the Stars; I cannot be without you …"

Maria interrupts, "It is the Moon Princess that you have feelings for not me, not Maria." Maria's tears fall faster now as the thoughts and feelings she has been bottling up over the past few weeks come to a head.

"No!" exclaims Robin loudly enough to make Maria jump a little. "It simply isn't true, Maria, the Moon Princess might have brought us closer but it is you I love. I came here today because I wanted to give you a token of this love. It is meant to show you my commitment, as more than just friends…" He takes out a necklace with a golden heart shaped pendant, etched onto the underside of the heart are the words _forever yours_.

Unclasping the chain Robin secures the necklace about Maria's neck and continues, "It belonged to my mother and I would be honoured if you would accept it as a gift from me to signify the beginning of our betrothal?"

"Oh, Robin it's beautiful, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just think about what I have said, and …" He starts but the sound of a carriage has him turning away from Maria. "A carriage? Are Loveday and Sir Benjamin due back already?"

Maria answers "No, we received a letter today from them both and they aren't due back to Moonacre for several more months. That sound means Miss Longlace has arrived, Robin, I need to help Miss Heliotrope with her guest." Maria rises to go but turning back to Robin, she takes his hand and says, "I will think on everything you have said, but know this I love you with all of my heart too."

"Maria don't go yet, please stay awhile I am sure Miss Heliotrope has everything in order for the arrival of her friend." Robin takes Maria's hand and gently persuades her to sit beside him again.

* * *

We leave Maria and Robin together in the garden and head for the entrance hallway where Miss Heliotrope is finally welcoming her long-time friend. Miss Heliotrope has the air of expectation and excitement about her; her friend Miss Longlace has the air of disdain and disapproval encircling her.

"Welcome, Fanny, welcome." Miss Heliotrope rushes to her friend's side and taking her hands embraces Miss Longlace. "It has been too long! How is the Academy, London? How was the journey?" Miss Heliotrope bubbles with excitement.

Miss Longlace looks about the entrance hallway of Moonacre Manor, noting the lack of tapestries and paintings; noticing Digweed she thinks: _And a curious lack of appropriate staff_. She turns to Miss Heliotrope and with her best practised smile in times of strain she replies, "Eleanor it is so good to see you; London and the Academy are divine, the journey was atrocious but we have plenty of time to catch up my dear. I am very weary after my journey, would you mind showing me where I am to stay so I can freshen up before lunch."

"My dear Fanny, I am so terribly sorry, where are my manners," Miss Heliotrope turns to Digweed and says "Could you get Miss Longlace's bags from the carriage and take them up to her room. Come Fanny I will show you where you are lodging while you stay with us."

Miss Heliotrope makes for the staircase with Miss Longlace following behind her. When they get to the top Miss Heliotrope turns away from her and Maria's rooms and takes the passageway to the East Wing. "Here we are Fanny," she says as she opens an ornate oak panelled door. Miss Heliotrope and Miss Longlace enter the room: it is an oval room decked out in the colours of spring; green and gold's mixed with the violet hues of wild crocuses that have been painted across the walls. A large window opens out onto a small balcony, which over looks the rose garden.

"I will leave you to freshen up Fanny. Lunch will be served at 1.30 in the conservatory, I will see you then."

Miss Longlace walks over to the window and peering out notices two figures in the garden below; a boy and girl holding hands and smiling. The boy stops at one of the rose bushes and taking out a knife cuts one of the blooms and hands it to the girl. Smiling the girl puts the flower in her hair, they turn to face each other, and the boy taking both hands of the girl and kisses them gently before bowing and taking his leave of her. _Disgraceful_, thinks Miss Longlace but before she can formulate further opinions her thoughts are interrupted.

"Fanny? I will see you at lunch, in the conservatory at 1.30?" Miss Heliotrope's voice sounds questioning.

Turning away from the window Miss Longlace answers, "Of course Eleanor I will be down shortly."

* * *

Smiling Maria returns to her classroom and picking up a book of French verse she begins to flick through the pages; she notices an interesting inscription on the front pages but is interrupted before she can give it more than a passing thought. Miss Heliotrope enters the room, out of breath she exclaims, "There you are Maria, Miss Longlace has arrived and is freshening up before lunch is served I think we should do the same." She turns to leave the room, pauses and then says, "Has Master De Noir left?"

Maria answers "Yes Miss Heliotrope he has just left for his father's estate." Maria can't help but smile as she says Robin's name and she touches the heart about her neck; smiling again.

* * *

As the ladies prepare for lunch Marmaduke Scarlet is trying to put finishing touches to the meal. He is interrupted from his work by Digweed who enters the kitchen with an air of despondency; the normally buoyant and jovial Digweed looks deflated, subdued and slightly colourless. The sight of which has Marmaduke stopping his culinary artistry and asking, "What ever is the matter Digweed you look like the very sky is about to fall down upon our head? This isn't more worry about our little princess for I have it on good authority that the cloud has lifted from her heart and is once again bright and full?"

Digweed turns to his colourful friend and replies "I don't rightly know what the matter is Master Marmaduke. I felt fine this morning but now I feel like … like everything is fading…" he pauses again, and collecting his thoughts continues "like someone is slowly extinguishing all the candles that normally give brightness and light to the world; very slowly like, that is I mean blowing them out one by one."

"Most peculiar," Marmaduke responses and guides the ailing Digweed to a seat, bringing him a plate freshly baked scones; piled obscenely high with freshly whipped clotted cream and juicy strawberry preserve. With Digweed settle Marmaduke steals a glance outside his kitchen window for the first time that morning.

His kitchen garden looks bright and full of life; there are butterflies and bees dancing a waltz amongst the lavender, robins and chaffinches putting the world to rights over the crumbs on the bird table, and the newly ripen tomatoes look plump, succulent and ready for plucking. Everything seems fine, he thinks to himself and then he casts a cautionary glance at the sky and sees a coming battle.

There is a darkness creeping around the edges of the valley's sky, it is menacing and looks so all consuming that even the normally boisterous seagulls are giving it a wide berth. Marmaduke Scarlet turns to Digweed and says "There's a storm coming …"

* * *

Maria has changed for lunch and awaits Miss Heliotrope and Miss Longlace in the conservatory. She is happy and every inch of her is glowing, she can't believe that the problems of yesterday are no more and all it took was for her and Robin to talk through the issues and swallow their pride.

Maria humming to herself as she looks out of the window doesn't notice Miss Longlace enter the conservatory. "You must be Miss Maria Merryweather; Miss Heliotrope has told me all about you." Maria turns round, shocked that she isn't alone and notes a tall elegant lady dressed head to toe in various shades of grey.

"Miss Longlace it is an honour to meet you, I hope your journey was a pleasant one. I am so glad you were able to take time away from the Academy to come down and visit us. I am sure you are going to love Moonacre Valley …"

"Well that remains to been seen, dear," Miss Longlace says; taking a seat at the lunch table she wrinkles her nose like there is a bad smell in the room.

Before Maria can respond Miss Heliotrope enters the conservatory, "Maria, dear, take a seat quickly so Digweed can begin serving our lunch." And turning to Miss Longlace Miss Heliotrope continues, "I am quite famished after this morning's excitement, and I daresay Miss Longlace is feeling the pangs of hunger after her long journey."

"Quite," retorts Miss Longlace with a sneer of discontentment.

Maria is taken aback by Miss Longlace's demeanour, thinking back to their time in London she tries to remember if she was always so disagreeable. She gives Miss Heliotrope a cautionary glance but notes that Miss Heliotrope seems unaware of her friend's contrite feelings. Perplexed Maria is glad for Digweed's arrival and the distraction of lunch.

* * *

Well ... there it is hope you liked it, let me know what you think. The first 2 chapters flowed really easily and then I seemed to endured endless writers block with this chapter - hopefully the next chapter won't takes so long, Cheers Sorrel xx


End file.
